


Carrot

by ProjectChained



Series: Carrot [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Belly, Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, Kink, M/M, Male Weight Gain, Slash, Weight Gain, belly inflation, male expansion, male inflation, male x male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectChained/pseuds/ProjectChained
Summary: In this story, the two main characters will get linked by a strange feeling that cannot be described... Only the carrot can tell!





	Carrot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M.B](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=M.B).



**Carrot**

**Hour 1**

**Demon’s New Prey**

  


Dylan : *Sleeping, he saw a carrot for the whole night… And was caring about it, up to the morning*

*Riiiinnng*

Dylan : Damn alarm clock!!! *Taps on ignore the alarm clock…* Ohhh, I gotta wake up! Grr… Why should I see a carrot?! I dislike them, they aren’t tasty, most of the time… *Get up naked, with a chubby round gut and ass, uncombed hair, and scratching my dark thick hair!!* Hmm… *Grumble… And walks to my clothes shelve… Taking out a pair of jeans and a dark red underwear to wear below those… Finally a dark green shirt, squeezing inside it!!* Pfff, I gained weight again… *Grumble almost like a bored bear and goes downstairs!* Hmm, soon will be time to head to the bus stop, no breakfast this morning! *I run toward the bathroom to finish preparing myself…*

Michael : *Wakes up softly, at a reasonable time scratching his back softly, eventually standing up with his lean body, wearing sleepwear… He goes to have a shower!* Another morning, I hope it won’t be as boring as the other days. *He hacked the full classes from every teacher, but will go to school, as he knows if he don’t, he will be bored by those psychorigid teachers…*

Dylan : And shit!! I forgot some stuff!! *Runs to get all on time and run outside, closing the door, locking it and catch the bus just on time, almost late!*

Michael : *Get out of his home, done doing all he had to do, and will join university by foot… And only a few minutes later, he is in front of the great door…*

Dylan : *Run!! Run!! Run!! And reaches class door, out of breath…*

Michael : Hey, are you okay?

Dylan : I hate to run… *On ground and tired…*

Michael : You mustn’t be on ground! It’s improper!

Dylan : *Rest on ground… Just out of energy…*

Michael : Huh?! *Mind : He passed out!!* *Takes Dylan to the nurse station being very careful on how to transport him!!*

Male Nurse : *Helps Michael to set him on bed!* What happened to that student?

Michael : I don’t really know, he came, a bit out of breathe surely from running… And so, he fainted!

Male Nurse : Thank you for caring of this! I will care of him!

Michael : Might I stay if it doesn’t bother you?

Male Nurse : Sure! If it is a friend of yours, I will stamp down an absence slip…

Michael : *Mind : I want to know why I met him… And it interests me to know a bit more about him!*

Male Nurse : *Goes to his office, and cares of the absence slip…*

Michael : Maybe I should check a bit over his student file… *Takes out his computer and connects first as a ghost over some people’s Wi-Fi not really caring a lot about this… And has a way to get over the pitiful security protocol set by some second level programmers… And reach the student repertory files… Reading about Dylan’s scholar results…* It isn’t very brilliant… *But often enough he looks at him, he is working fairly enough… And so decides there will be some work to do!!*

Dylan : *Move… Move… Groaning a bit…*

Michael : *Interrupted in his thoughts… And gives a look at Dylan, then he blushes…* *Mind : I am not freaking dreaming?!! He is fapping!!* *Looks back at his computer!!*

Dylan : *Faps softly and he is a bit sweating from the effort…*

Michael : *Mind : Let’s see if we can turn a lusty tiger… Into a great student…* *But he smiles devilishly, loving Dylan’s daring mind here!*

Dylan : *Shakes a bit and bends a bit, he reached it!!*

Michael : *Mind : Damnit, he did it!!* So, someone woke up?

Dylan : Hmm?! *Opens eyes in fear…* Who are you?!

Michael : I am a very kind demon let’s say!

Dylan : A demon… Come on! We are in the real world…

Michael : Hmm, and a little hog here! *Place hands over Dylan’s gut!*

Dylan : Yes, I eat well… Anyway… Why am I here? I will be late for class!!

Michael : No need to worry… Nurse will care of our absence… Now come with me… You got two choice, continue with your pitiful university results… Or you can follow me to get your result to skyrocket!

Dylan : Now we are in a film, and I got two pills…

Michael : You seem to have something in head, let’s help you to progress?

Dylan : Hmm… Why not… *Trust he cannot be a bad guy…*

Michael : Then let’s head back to my home… After I check you… *Carefully and accurately checks you don’t have any sign of a health problem after this little collapse time…*

Dylan : Is something wrong? Doc? *Sexy voice!*

Michael : Come on, it’s serious!! If you have lesion, it could happen again!!!

Dylan : I was trying to make it funny! *Mind : He looks to have high wisdom, and really to be grown-up for someone of his age!*

Michael : Everything is good… Now follow me… But only one thing, I hope you know what you do? *He knows how his own mind is working out stuff… Especially when it comes to enjoy or like someone… Which happened very rarely!*

Dylan : What’s wrong, we will just walk, maybe commute back to your home…

Michael : Then follow me… *Walks out of the school’s sick room…*

Dylan : Sure! *Get up and follows you!*

Michael : *Mind : If they don’t find me back… If they do… I will have to protect you and choose you… But are you ready for such a difficult life?*

Dylan : Are you okay?

Michael : Oh, forgive me, I was thinking too loudly… Here, we arrived… *His house is one of a big domain…*

Dylan : Damn, did we arrived to an unknown kingdom that established last night in town? *Far too impressive, Dylan is amazed!* Your home, it is one of a king…

Michael : Nah, it is a family legacy… Even if they are very absent at the moment, I can keep the home for myself… It is my duty, to keep home, and to show honor to my family…

Dylan : They left you alone? It must be a bit heavy to live there without anyone to care about you…

Michael : With time you get used to it, and I have my butler… Gareth… Heh, talking of him!

Gareth : You should have rang, I would have came faster to open you the door…

Michael : You know, I could open it myself if there wasn’t this electronic lock…

Gareth : And who is that guy? A friend of yours?

Dylan : Yes, I’m Dylan, and I’m pleased to meet you Gareth

Gareth : *Bows with his long dark hair and closing his eyes as his glass moves nearer to the end of his nose…* Welcome then… I’m Gareth, shall you enjoy your stay here…

Dylan : Thank you, no need to be so formal, I’m only a little unknown guy intruding a bit your surroundings for some time

Gareth : May your humbleness be rewarded later on… *Mind : So that is the new guy Michael trust to be one of his… How he calls it already? Balloon or something…*

Dylan : Thank you, shall we enter Michael? *I follow you…*

Michael : Sure… *Looks a bit everywhere worried a bit about your safety…*

Dylan : Hey! *Brings his face to look at me as I rubs his hair!* Why are you looking everywhere like a chicken whom found a mirror?

Michael : Ohhh, forgive me, that’s nothing… *In front of the main door… Opening it and pushing…*

Dylan : *Enters and see a very well decorated entrance… With the main stairs… Leading to the second floor!* Where should we go? Because this place is so big I could end lost in here!

Michael : How about… *Mind : In my room? It would look weird! In the lounge to play video games? It can be nice, but we would be lacking protection… In my kitchen enjoying a bit of food? Nice idea!* In the kitchen?

Dylan : You wish to start by a little snacking? Nice! *Smiles liking his idea following him… We go through the lounge to reach the dining room and finally the kitchen is just next to it!* Hmm, it is big, and has a cellar! Even a pantry! You have much stuff it seems…

Michael : Nah, I have enough to eat daily… I don’t get the idea of keeping more than needed… We are only two people here so… *Mind : Hehe… I can get you as fat as you wish… But will you accept to submit?*

Dylan : Was there more people here? Is there a past to this castle like domain?

Michael : I know from a genealogy tree I found, that our family was from the gentry, almost aristocratic… But I don’t like such people, especially nowadays!

Dylan : Speaking of this… *Looks what is behind Michael… There is a carrot, the exact same as in his dream…* You want to eat what? *Blushes…*

Michael : It’s better if I ask you the question… As you are my guest…

Dylan : Then I would love to eat what you want to eat… I don’t want to bore you doing anything complicated!

Michael : Maybe some fries and a little burger would be nice for you?

Dylan : It is indeed a very good idea, I love it! *Looks at Michael preparing stuff for cooking…* You often cook?

Michael : Yeah, for me and Gareth, Gareth lives here but is free to do all he wants… Read, play, do everything he may like!

Gareth : You should let me do some little stuff sometimes, or I won’t be useful in my function! You know what is a butler?

Michael : You know already that you are free to do what you want, and that it’s not me who asked you to be here but my parents… If it was by my own will, I would give you money for you do all you like! Because I know you have enough wisdom to use it wisely, and realize some of your dreams! Such as writing a book…

Gareth : You know, you are a very kind person, but won’t your parent appear upset that I do nothing?

Michael : But they don’t know unless I tell it, and it’s not my role… I’m not someone in the need of anything!

Dylan : *I love how much of a gentlemen Michael is!* You are a very kind guy… And very well educated!

Michael : Ohh, a bit… We should be sometimes, or the world won’t even have any single meaning any longer…

Gareth : Then I will go to read some chapter in my room… Ring me if you need me! *He walks in a sober way, with his nicely set butler’s outfit, a bit tight… As it reveals the designed flat muscles of the guy who wears it!*

Dylan : Hmm, and so, is there a reason of why… You brought me there?

Michael : I think you intrigue me, your face, this little smiling face, is one of a lusty tiger, and this does intrigue me… Because I saw many species of people, but had the chance to meet up a lusty tiger… *Reveals his demon face! Feeling today he found one person that would finally let his mind full freedom of behaving… In order to realize all he wants, in exchange of better univ result…*

Dylan : Ok, err nice funny sentence, but we aren’t in a role play are we? And nice special effects… But it’s not my cup of tea! *Looks at Michael’s demonic face enjoying his harsh look… And my face change becoming more of a tiger…*

Michael : If I was joking, why can I do this then? *Pull the tail!!*

Dylan : Eep!! Okay, you got me! *Purr…* But I heard demons are serious people and far too much to corrupt using lust, so what could help you here?

Michael : Help? Don’t speak of yourself like some piece of merchandise… You’re a tiger intriguing me and I want to discover you better…

Dylan : Really? You know my balls are full and that I could fill you up this nice gut with juice…

Michael : Come on… We don’t even know each other yet!

Dylan : True… Would you let me use your bathroom to empty the balloons then? *Pats my own crotch!*

Michael : I think Gareth will be happier to receive it! He tells he is not really much doing but a lion never dislike some fun, especially with some friendly species of his… *Goes to ring the bell! Knowing this first discovery will help him to know more of his tiger… That is like a war preparation… Before you capture a zone… You should know perfectly all the possibilities attached to it… And it’s attributes!*

  



End file.
